Tales of the Life Tree
by SenaruKitsune45
Summary: A Tales based cross over in my own story. It contains my OC's and the cast to various Tales games. It will soon be riddled with Ramonce, comedy, and action.


**Chapter 1: **

Rusai had been walking around Halure thinking of what to buy for dinner. Since he was in Ad Libitum he liked to cook dinner for the guildsmen with Nanaly who was a great cook. Rusai was pondering whether to make curry or some nice traditional oden for dinner tonight. Rusai accidentally bumped into someone and they both plummeted to the ground.

"Oh, I am very sorry." A gentle voice said.

"That's ok it was my fault." Rusai replied. Then he saw the girl that he bumped into.

"You're Kanonno from the Ad Libitum of Ailily right?"

"Yeah I am Kanonno but how did you know my name and where I was from?" Kanonno said half confused.

Rusai was shocked that she didn't know that her name was really famous in this region. "Well Kanonno, we in Ad Libitum of Halure majors in intelligence reconnaissance and know anybody who is in Ad Libitum."

"Oh, really?" Kanonno replied. She had a very cute face to match her voice and shoulder length pink hair that seemed to be well groomed.

"No actually. But the name Kanonno has influenced our branch severely in a positive light of course. You are famous for all that you have done throughout your life so far and are respected by all the members of Ad Libitum."

"Well it wasn't just me that saved the world from the devourer. There were many people that helped too." Kanonno finished.

"Well in any case Ms. Kanonno I assume that you are going to be in our branch for a while?"

"Oh, yes I am and I hope to not be a bother to you guys." Kanonno chuckled. Kanonno was famous for having a big part in taking down the devourer which threatened our world's existence.

"Good. Then let me ask you which one sounds better, Curry or Oden?"

"Um I would say curry. Why?" Kanonno asked.

"Well I am deciding what I should make for dinner. Since our guild is so small I volunteered with Nanaly to cook supper for them"

"Then I may I assume that I am also going to have this dinner?"

"You may assume correct Kanonno." Rusai humble announced. He bowed his head as if he was speaking to someone of royal descent.

"You don't have Rusai I am just another member of Ad Libitum. But I will help you in getting the materials to make the curry."

"I thank you kindly." Rusai spoke in a formal matter to make Kanonno laugh.

The two walked to the central shopping area that was a whole block dedicated to selling goods. That area of the city was always the liveliest during all four seasons. They slowly gathered up all of the materials and had a lot of fun while doing it. The two seemed like a happy couple even though they were not going out so it misled almost all of the merchants that they came across. Once the two finished there shopping the sun was starting to set so they made haste and entered the Ad Libitum headquarters in Halure.

"Hey Rusai! You're late." Nanaly was about to scold Rusai for his tardiness but then she saw Kanonno standing next to him. "Oh hello there, if you're here to apply for recruitment then I'm sorry but there is someone coming here from another Ad Libitum branch to help with the work?"

Kanonno replied "No I just transferred from Ailily. My name is Kanonno it's nice to meet you." Kanonno innocently smiled.

"You're Kanonno? Oh I'm sorry I didn't know please relax wherever you want to Rusai and I are just about to make supper so it will take about an hour." Nanaly suddenly changed tone and took Rusai and the ingredients. Kanonno was caught off guard so she decided to go to the dining room and sat there talking to Rutee who one of the first one there that was waiting for food. Before too long everyone that was in the guild started walking in seating themselves and started consulting with one another. Then the food came.

"Alright guys whose HUNGRY!" Nanaly shouted. Everyone shouted in agreement as the food was being passed around the table. The main dish was mabo curry which was a spicy curry sauce poured over some hot steamed rice.

"Mabo curry, my favorite! Thanks Rusai and Nanaly!" Rutee was amazed at how delicious the curry tasted. Gorging down the rest of her plate Rutee saw Kanonno all ready done with her food and her facial expression seemed to be begging for seconds but she was too embarrassed to ask. "Nanaly Kanonno and I want seconds!" Rutee shouted across the room.

"What!" Kanonno was quite shocked that someone knew.

"Well don't you Kanonno. You still look pretty hungry to me." Rutee said.

"Yes but I don't want to be a bother…" Kanonno trailed off because of her growling stomach.

Nanaly spoke with a piece of rice on the side of her mouth. "Nonsense Kanonno if you want seconds just say so. It's not any trouble to us." Nanaly laughed. Nanaly fixed Rutee and Kanonno a new plate of her famous mabo curry. "There you go." Kanonno was very pleased but she couldn't think of anything to reply while she was in the middle of eating. Gradually everyone finished off there second and third plates then they sat there just talking. Kanonno was introduced to the rest of the members of the guild comprised of; Flynn, Asbel, Rutee, Nanaly, Jade, Rita, Raine, Sophie, Leon, and finally Rusai. This amount of guildsmen in one city was miniscule compared to the average amount which was 25 and at most 40 depending on the scale of the city. With a small amount of 12 now including Kanonno they need 100% participation from all of the members.

"Oh Kanonno I'm pretty sure Sai didn't tell you this but since your under the age of 18 you are required to go to school." Jade said with a devious smile. It was true that everyone that is under the age of 18 in this city were required to be enrolled in a school. This was the cities way to make sure that the youth of today would prepared be on there path to succeed.

"Oh, really? I guess it would be fun going to school, since I never did go." Kanonno seemed to be reminiscing of her past experiences but reminisce is not without its friend longing. "Then I want to go to Rusai's school if that's ok." Kanonno smiled at Rusai. Rusai was caught a little off guard and he hid his face so Kanonno wouldn't see his face turn red. Nanaly started giggling at Rusai.

"Well then I will enroll you to Ala Alba High school first thing tomorrow. So Rusai just take Kanonno with you tomorrow and show her where the main office is at. They will tell you who your homeroom teacher is." Nanaly announced.

"Ok Nanaly. Kanonno try to wake up at 6:30am tomorrow if you can. If not I will wake you up~" Rusai couldn't look Kanonno in the eyes especially after the last sentence he said.

"Ok Rusai! Thank you very much for being so nice to me." Kanonno smiled again.

"Asbel and Rita also go to the same school but they don't volunteer to help the administration there like Rusai. So if you want to you can leave with them which is about 8:00am rather then 7:00am." Jade told Kanonno.

"It's ok I like to volunteer as well plus it might take me a while to get my classes fitted." Kanonno yawns. "Is there a place for me to stay the night?"

"Oh yeah just follow me." Nanaly took Kanonno up the staircase. They went down the hallway and took a right to another hallway. They stopped in front of the fourth door and the right side and opened it. "Behold your new bedroom." The bedroom was huge; it had a queen size bed, a desk with a lamp, and even its own bathroom.

"It's wonderful." Kanonno was dumbfounded at the site of the room.

"Well since we have so few members here it's nothing but the best for us. Have a good night and don't worry I will wake you up tomorrow so just rest up." Nanaly exited the room and proceeded down stairs. By the time Nanaly got down stairs Rusai had already gotten to bed.

The next morning Rusai woke at approximately 6:10am. Rusai quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs. To his surprise Kanonno had already been awake and was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Rusai want some breakfast?" Kanonno smiled at him.

"Er… sure that would be great." Rusai replied putting his bag on a chair next to him. Kanonno cooked him some hotcakes, eggs, and bacon. It was his first real breakfast in a while. Rusai took a bite out of the pancake the texture was so fluffy and the plane taste of the cake was already very sweet, almost sweet enough to not need any syrup. "Wow its great Kanonno how did you make this!"

"I just learned it traveling around." Kanonno was very pleased that he liked her cooking. By the time that they were finishing up breakfast Nanaly came downstairs.

Nanaly yawned "Good morning guys." Nanaly stretched her arms wide. "Oh I see that you already ate breakfast. That's great less work for me."

"Oh I cooked you a plate just in case you were to get up soon." Kanonno said.

"Really?" Nanaly looked at the dish and took a couple bites. She was savoring the delicious hotcake with every wholesome bite. "How did you make this delicacy? It would certainly be the best seller at this pub!"

"I can show give you the recipe." Kanonno got a peace of paper and started writing out what the pancake was comprised of.

"Alright well I'll go quickly water the plants outside so when you're ready Kanonno just come outside." Rusai exited the room.

Kanonno hurried writing the recipe. "Here you go Nanaly." Kanonno handed her the peace of parchment and got her bag to meet with Rusai. Nanaly quickly started making a batch so when the pub opens up at 8:00am they will be ready. "Alright ready Rusai?"

"Yup I just finished. Let's go." Rusai put the watering can down and went there way to school.

"Umm…. So how far is the school Rusai?"

"Well we're getting closer Kanonno. Maybe it will take about 5 more minutes until we're there." Rusai said while turning a corner nearing the campus. The two chatted and laughed until finally reaching the school grounds.

"Wow it's the school is huge!" Kanonno was in aw.

"Yes it is. Here let me take you to the main office." Rusai smiled. He felt proud that he could do something useful for Kanonno. Rusai took her to the main office which they stayed at until the registrar came in.

"Hello Rusai what may I help you with?" The registrar spoke.

"Well my new friend Kanonno has just entered Halure and is planning to stay here for a while so she needs to be enrolled in a school."

"Ok then I will write up the proper documents so you will be successfully enrolled but then you will need to go to the counselor to get your classes that you will be taking." The registrar finished.

"Oh thank you very much!" Kanonno said. She was overjoyed that she would be enrolled at this school.

"Alright you are now successfully a student. Now you just leave this room, take a right and enter the door that says Mr. Schwann. He will be your counselor that will give you the proper classes." The two made there way down the hallway and Rusai said.

"O~ok Kanonno I will wait right out here you go ahead."

"What? Why don't you want to come on with me?"

"It's just some personal reasons that's all!"

"Personal…. Wait you didn't?"

"What no! Not like that it's just I think he's a creeper that's all."

"Oh so it's ok that I a defenseless little girl is able to go in that room alone with this creeper and not come out being harassed in any way." Kanonno said trying to mess around with him.

"Ugh fine I'll go with you but you owe me." Rusai lost his battle but was there any chance for him to win? The two walked into Mr. Schwann's room and Rusai told him about Kanonno's situation.

"So you want me to give this pretty young lady classes? Well I am sorry cutie but you're a bit young for me." Mr. Schwann said almost completely ignoring what they said.

"Umm… we didn't come here to ask you if you would go out with her." Rusai said.

"Oh right so you, Kanonno wanted to take classes here at Ala Alba."

Kanonno responded. "Yes please."

"Well sorry but I am not really in the mood to search through the whole list of classes that you can choose so I'll just give you Rusai's schedule." Mr. Schwann printed out her schedule and handed it gently to her. "But if you can wait until your eight-teen then I will gladly accept your offer then. And you can just call me Raven." Raven winked at Kanonno.

On there way to Mr. Kazuko's office where Rusai volunteered at, Rusai said. "I told you he's a creep." Kanonno couldn't help but giggle at Rusai's comment.

"No he just seems to be a little lonely that's all." Rusai stumbled at Kanonno's statement.

"Well is that why he is a sleazy skirt chaser, because he is secretly lonely in his love life." Rusai let out a big sigh. "Well then all we can do is hope that he gets a girlfriend then."

Kanonno giggled, she agreed with Rusai and so the two made there way to the door. Rusai opened the door and they saw Mr. Kazuko sitting in his chair typing on his computer. Mr. Kazuko seemed like a typical professor, the suit, glasses, and the perfectly combed brown hair. Rusai decided to sneak up behind him and scare him. Rusai crept up behind him, gently touched his shoulders and said with an ominous voice. "Kizuko~" Mr. Kizuko freaked out and grabbed a txt book and threw the book at what he thought was a ghost in the head.

"I will not have you take my soul!" Kazuko shouted. When he snapped back to normal he saw Rusai lying down on the floor with a book on his face.

"Rusai you shouldn't try to scare people because you will end up getting hurt." Kanonno scolded Rusai while poking at his face to make sure that he was conscious. Rusai got up with a small bump on his head. Rusai introduced them to one another telling him that Kanonno will be on of his students starting from today. The three started organizing Mr. Kazuko's paper work then suddenly a loud "BOOM!" sounded from outside the window.

"What was that?" Kanonno screamed covering her ears. They looked out the window and saw meteors falling form the sky and impacting into the city. The loud boom they heard was one of those meteors landing on there track field which was clearly visible through the window.

"Has the world gone to an end?" Mr. Kazuko asked rhetorically. The utter amount of the meteors blazing through the sky was unfathomable. This bombardment of meteors was sure to cause some casualties…


End file.
